


just take it.doc

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otherwise known as they gon frick.doc otherwise known as A Matter Of Size</p>
<p>a fic in which the entire premise is based around Kankri having a massive cock and Cronus wanting to get in his pants for numerous sweeps </p>
<p>shhh no plot now just dicks</p>
            </blockquote>





	just take it.doc

**Author's Note:**

> when i got this back from my beta it was titled they gon frick.doc
> 
> haha very funny
> 
> ah well enjoy the sausage fest

The first time Cronus got a glimpse of Kankri's bulge, Kankri had made the decision to change clothes in front of him. He had spilled hot tea on his lap during one of his visits to Cronus’s house, and needed to get out of his clothes before they burned him. It was long, thick, and it flushed red at the tip. It was much longer than Cronus's own bulge, in fact. Cronus's eyes flickered over it, a feeling of jealousy creeped over him as Kankri pulled a new pair of pants on. It took all of Cronus's concentration not to stare at it.

The following week, it was all he could think about. He would examine his own, smaller bulge, imagining what it would feel like to wrap his hand or lips around Kankri's cock. Sometimes things would get out of hand, and he would even end up pleasuring himself to the fantasy. 

He avoided Kankri, but at the same time, he sought him out. He would go to places Kankri frequented, but whenever Kankri visited them he would make his way somewhere else. He was feeding off his memory, hoping to get some sort of satisfaction out of being-but-not-being with him. Even so, he wasn't able to speak to Kankri for weeks afterwards. It was only natural that the next time he saw Kankri's bulge, it was on different terms.

"Porrim, do you know anything about bulge size in highbloods versus lowbloods?" Cronus asked her, about a month after the incident.

"Not exactly. I haven't studied the subject thoroughly, but from what I have gathered, lowbloods usually have larger bulges and higher sex drives than highbloods. Why?"  
Cronus frowned. "I was just wondering. What about mutants? Where do those play in?"

"You could always ask Kankri. Knowing him, his mouth would move a mile a minute regardless of the subject." Porrim raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Cronus whispered something into Porrim's ear and her expression changed. She walked around the corner, returning a moment later with Kankri.   
"You two. Go. Discuss this on your own. I refuse to be your auspistice."

Cronus frowned at her, then turned to Kankri. "Did she tell you?"

"Everything," he replied. "I don't mean to be crude, but how long have you wanted to see my bulge for?"

"About a sweep, give or take. Time really flies when you're dead."

Kankri thought this over for a second.  
"Well, I have pledged to help you with your ever-important condition no matter what it takes. So, I guess it wouldn't hurt to indulge you this once. My only request is that you do not tell anyone. I don't want that busybody Porrim telling the entire crew that we've been engaging in sexual activities." 

Cronus smiled. "Whatever you say."

And so, Cronus kneeled between Kankri's legs, one hand wrapped around his bulge. Kankri leaned his head back on his hands, his eyes half-lidded, peering down at Cronus. He wore the same expression he usually did when he was deep in conversation. 

Cronus sucked on the tip of Kankri's cock with soft lips. His eyes darted up to meet Kankri's before they returned to focus on the task in front of him. He tongued the head of the bulge, feeling it pulsate in his hand, then traced circles around it. Kankri's entire body trembled beneath him and, the next time Cronus met his gaze, his expression had turned. His eyes were now pleading with him but, truthfully, Cronus was stalling because he wasn't used to giving head. He was worried that his teeth would get in the way if he tried to take in more than just the tip. 

He traced his forefinger around Kankri's nook, inserting the first digit up to the knuckle. Kankri gasped and convulsed under Cronus's touch. Cronus inserted a second finger and Kankri bucked his hips up against him. As Cronus curled his fingers, Kankri emitted a low moan from his throat. Once he had removed his fingers, Kankri let out an audible sigh, obviously feeling a bit of frustration. Cronus met his stare, licked the tips of his fingers, and then bowed his head to press a kiss to the folds of Kankri's nook. 

His hand wrapped around that impressive bulge again as his lips parted, tongue seeking the deep crevices of his nook. Kankri sighed, his hips shifting slightly, his hair tousled a bit. He just wasn't used to being in this situation; letting someone else be in control of his pleasure. Cronus kissed the outside of his nook again, then licked him long and slow. He dragged his tongue from the very base of the nook and let the tip of his tongue flick against Kankri's bulge. His lips were coated with sticky, red genetic material, and he was pitching a tent in his pants.  
He kissed Kankri's nook a third time, his lips lingering against the folds. Opening his mouth against him, Cronus sucked, pressing his tongue against the inside of his nook and pushing further into it. He tried to reach deep enough to hit every last nerve. 

Kankri twisted against him, letting out a desperate cry. Bucking his hips up against Cronus’s hand, he spilled red genetic fluid into his palm and over his lips and cheeks. He sat up, watching Cronus coughing and sputtering as he tried to wipe off his face. Cronus caught him watching and instantly straightened up, licking droplets of come off of the back of his hand.   
Cronus was still fully clothed and constantly tried to shift the position of his legs to hide his erection. He was still mad at the fact that Kankri beat him by a long shot. He would rather gnaw his own leg off than admit that he was jealous of Kankri Vantas in anything that resembled sexual prowess, however. He watched as Kankri sit up and move his sweater to cover his lower half in a somewhat self-conscious gesture.

Cronus unzipped his pants, meaning to take care of it himself, but Kankri noticed. "Come over here and sit facing away from me. I'll help you with this problem of yours.”  
Cronus obliged and was rewarded with Kankri's fingertips ghosting over his thigh, his palm pushing up against Cronus's package. Cronus gasped as Kankri eased his cock out and began pumping it with quick, even strokes, their bodies flush. Cronus could feel Kankri's breath on his neck, catching him whisper things he could barely make out. 

It was over in thirty seconds flat.


End file.
